


The Path To Recovery

by Vylad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Bonding, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vylad/pseuds/Vylad
Summary: Just a short story I'm writing of Strange and Peter's relationship developing after Tony dies because honestly I crave Stephen taking Peter on as his apprentice or son.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One

After Tony's death, Peter worked extra hard to not grow attached to someone in the same way he viewed Tony. He didn't want them to die... to leave him like Tony did...

He didn't want to fault Tony, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't blame him. It was only the smallest part of him that did, the tiniest sliver, but it still stood there, firmly. Threateningly.

Peter was so afraid now... he was aware of the risks of being a superhero, everyone was aware, but it never hits you until it happens. It's like when you have a dog for eleven years. You know she'll leave you, but when it happens you're still unprepared and utterly heart-broken. 

Peter was numbly going through his classes, barely listening at all to what the teachers were saying. He hated how everyone was pretending nothing happened. It's like they didn't care Earth's best defender is now dead...

But then again... why would they? They knew the risks and they didn't personally know him. It was a miracle that they only lost two Avengers. Peter wanted to be thankful in that sense, but it costed him Tony... someone he wanted to call his father figure... someone important to him.

Peter felt so alone and lost right now. He had barely anyone to turn to now. Like sure, he had May, Ned, and Happy... only three. Only three he trusted. He had the rest of the avengers, of course, Bruce, Clint, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Doctor Strange, but... he didn't trust them like he trusted Ned, Happy, and May... like he trusted Tony.

'I really needed to stop being so negative.' He thought bitterly to himself, staring blankly at his textbook before him.

What's done is done... he lost Tony... and all he could think to do was bury himself in his work, keep up the good grades. Make Tony proud. He smiled at that thought. "Make Tony proud." He repeated to himself out loud. Now that was an idea he could get behind. Making Tony proud of his work. A flicker of doubt entered Peter's mind though. Would Tony want this? For him to be moping around, shattered, lost, and confused?

The rational side of Peter immediately confirmed that Tony wouldn't want that, yet the grieving side argued he would understand. He always understood. Always. He barely heard the bell for school being dismissed, but he followed the crowd. He felt like a zombie. Walking in a straight line, wanting nothing but for everything to be okay. Yet... nothing will ever be okay now. Tony Stark was gone. Iron Man... just... gone.

When Peter got on the bus to ride home, his mind was still blank. He shakily brought out his headphones and plugged them into his ears. Peter doesn't listen to music while on the bus, but it makes people leave him alone. He sat on the cold seat, in the middle of the bus. Where the nobody's sat.

Guilt hit Peter when he realized he didn't even see Ned, if anything, he's been ignoring Ned. He owed his best friend an apology... but surely, surely Ned understood right?

Surely everyone understood why he didn't want to be here. Everyday the school bus would pass by the Sanctum. The one Doctor Strange was in. Never stopped by it, but passed it. Peter wasn't sure what possessed him to get off the nearest stop and head there, but something surely did. Maybe he wanted comfort from somehow who he knew wouldn't lie to him. Who wouldn't give him "he was a good man, he knew what he was doing" crap. Someone... who wouldn't look down on him in sympathy, but someone who would roll their eyes at the question and altogether ignore it.

He needed someone to be brutally honest with him... and he came to the conclusion that Doctor Stephen Strange was that man who had to do it. Or maybe... he wanted to be mad at someone who wouldn't get mad back. Who wouldn't fight it.

Peter began to knock on the huge, towering door. His knocking was quiet, hollow sounding. It was hard to hear, or maybe that was just him, but nonetheless the door opened, but to Peter's surprise, well not really. He felt numb, there was no one there.

"Hello?" He called out cautiously, for the first time in a while, a prickle of fear hit him. What if Doctor Strange just kicked him out? Not like it mattered, but Peter felt so... caught in that he couldn't imagine being thrown away so close to what he felt he needed. What did he need? Cold-hard reality? Comfort?

Someone new to look up to? Peter threw that thought out of his head the second it entered, his eyes hardened and narrowed. He didn't need someone to replace Tony. You couldn't replace Tony. Peter screwed his eyes shut and shook his head violently and gazed around the empty building. "Doctor Strange?" Peter called out. He was practically begging for a response, anything to break this silence.

He looked behind and watched as the door slammed shut behind him, making him leap forward slightly. He frowned and then looked up the huge staircase. It wouldn't hurt to look for him, right? Peter held tightly onto the straps of his backpack as he ventured further into building. Where would Strange be?

.......

Where would Tony be? "Probably in his lab." Peter answered before he could comprehend what he was thinking. "But Doctor Strange doesn't have a lab... or does he?" Peter frowned.

"No, I don't have a lab." Another voice spoke up to the right of Peter. Peter swung around, his arms raised when he spotted the man just leaning against a wall with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He asked before Peter could respond to his earlier statement.

"I...." Peter stammered, still in slight shock at his sudden appearance. He gulped and responded with as little of a shake as he could. "I don't know... I felt... came here. I don't have much of a reason to be here, I can leave if you want-" He began to ramble but cut himself off at Doctor Strange's expression. He didn't seem happy, but he was mad either... more like... mildly annoyed yet understanding, if that was possible.

"You miss him." It was a question, yet Peter still found himself nodding to the Doctor's words. "Go take a seat in that chair." Strange nodded his head in the direction of two chairs. "I'll be right there, just get comfortable."

Peter wanted to object, to argue, but he just found himself numbly nodding and following Stephen's orders.

Peter sat nervously in one of the large chairs, his nails digging into the soft fabric as he tried to calm his nerves. What did Doctor Strange want from him? Did he want to lecture him about how he shouldn't be here? Did he want to yell at him to get over Tony? Did he want to scold him for not being home? What did he want from his.

Peter was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even here Strange's approach and jumped when a glass of water was placed on the table next to him, he looked at the glass, then Doctor Strange's scarred hands and then up at Strange who raised an eyebrow and let go of Peter's drink.

"Thank you." Peter whispered out quietly and watched as Strange placed a mug on the opposite side of the table, next to his own seat.

"I didn't know if you liked Tea or not, I hope you don't mind." Strange hummed out quietly.

"No- I don't mind at all! Thank you for the glass of water! I appreciate it!" Peter managed to get out before he felt his throat tighten. 'He's taking care of you like Tony would.' Peter tried to shove those thoughts down, but they seemed to refuse to listen, crawling their way back up.

Stephen didn't say anything, just watched him quietly before finally speaking. "Did you need something from me?" Straight into business.

"N-No!" Peter got out. "I don't know why I came here... I... have been feeling so numb lately that I don't even know where I am at this point... I just get through the day." Peter admitted. Once the words started coming it was hard to make them stop. "Ever since Mr. Stark's death... I've been struggling so much! I've tried so hard to push them back down, but they keep coming back stronger and more forceful. I don't know what to do at this point... I want him back! I... want so hard to blame someone... but I can't. It was the only way, you said it yourself, you would of fought so hard for any other future... I want to be mad at you... at Tony for doing that... but I just can't. I can't bring myself to be mad no matter how hard I try, all I get is a hollow feeling and a pang of guilt for thinking like that." Peter didn't mean to ramble, he really didn't, but to his relief, the doctor didn't seem to mind too much, he just watched him speak and listen to his words.

"You want to feel mad." Strange repeated. "But you can't bring yourself to feel mad out of guilt?"

Peter stared at Strange from a minute before nodding slowly. "I guess so... I don't know what else. I just... want to feel something other then this sadness, but I can't..."

"Peter, it's more then okay to feel angry at what happened. It wasn't fair and you shouldn't feel the need to try and push down those emotions because you think it was fair to happen. It wasn't fair to happen, but you pushing back all the feelings force you into a shell of what you once were because you're cutting out emotions, and when a situation happens that requires those emotions you're cutting back, it's only worst because you refused to grief properly. It is okay to be mad at me, it is okay to be mad at Stark because that's apart of the grieving process, but you shouldn't try and cut them out because it doesn't feel right. Peter, I don't know much of your life, but I can only assume this isn't your first loss, and I can only assume you never once properly accepted those losses either." Strange was well aware his words were falling on hollow ears, but even if Peter somewhat listened to his voice and took in some of what he said, that was okay.

"How do I get over these deaths?" His voice was so quiet, barely above a whisper, his eyes were low and he shakily picked up his glass of water and began to drink.

"Well for started your got to stop thinking it as 'getting over it'. You're not getting over it, you're accepting it. There's a different." Stephen objected, watching Peter carefully.

"Oh yeah? What's this oh-so-important difference?" Peter asked, sarcasm slipping into his tone as he spoke, placing his drink down while Stephen casually took a sip from his drink before placing it back down as well.

"Getting over it is just thinking 'oh yeah, this happened. Time to move on with my life and block it out like it never happened and ignore it', while acceptance is when you're aware of what happened and that your life is changed forever and you have to adapt to those changes. Getting over it is just going back to what you were doing before like nothing happened, while acceptance is adapting your life-style for the huge change that happened, or Atleast, that's how I view it, which I think may be helpful in your case."

"How do I accept what happened?" Peter asked, his head was still low.

"You can start by allowing yourself to be angry. You think no matter what you can't bring yourself to be angry, in reality, you are angry, but you refuse to think you are because you don't believe you don't have a right to be angry. You do, don't think you don't. Whether it's a small spark or a huge flame, you have every right, and you can't block it out forever."

Peter smiled weakly at that. Allow himself to be angry. He looked up at the ceiling. "I can't be angry at you... not after all of this." Peter argued back, his eyes drooping slightly. He suddenly felt very tired.

"I doubt that." Was Steohen's response. "Have you been sleeping well?" He asked him suddenly. "You look dead on your feet, and don't you dare think about lying to me." He added harshly.

Peter shrunk back slightly and mumbled out a "no" before looking away from the doctor.

"Nightmares?" Stephen asked. Peter only nodded in response. "Do you want some kind of medication to help you sleep?"

"Medication?" Peter echoed. "Not magic?"

Stephen shrugged in response, standing up and stretching out his arms. "I could do magic too, but I rather not, I'm tired too you know."

"It's barely past six!" Peter spoke out. "How are you tired?"

"I have a lot of responsibilities, which is also why I have medication to help me sleep. Because I need it, not because I want it, and I could also ask you the same thing, Mr. Parker."

He had a point. Peter looked down and didn't respond, he could feel Stephen's gaze on him. He was waiting for a response.

Did he want to take it? Could he truat the doctor? Stephen gave up so much to help them all against Thanos... but who's to say he isn't evil still?

"I'll take some." Peter finally forced out, afterall, if he died he got to join Tony, so not like it mattered much.

Stephen just hummed in response and got up slowly, his movements were slow and that's when Peter could really tell he was in pain, but Peter couldn't really find a way to care about it. Karma.


	2. Chapter Two

The next time Peter went to the Sanctum he was more aware of his surroundings and choices. He barely remember anything Strange said those months ago, but it helped him.. like a part of him took it in.

He knocked on the door once more, but then walked in anyway. They were at that stage right? He did tell the doctor he'd be returning. When Peter entered the wooded building he could hear grunts and groans. Curiousity prickled through him and he followed the sounds. As he walked up the stairs he could hear them squeak at his weight but he didn't pay attention to it. Soon he reached a door where the noises were coming from and gently pried the door open.

There was the doctor, magic was flowing from his hands, his eyes were a bright orange, the same colour as his magic. "Doctor Strange?" Peter called out. Stephen jumped slightly and like that his powers disappeared and his eyes went back to normal as he turned to look at Peter.

"We'll continue this another day." Another voice spoke up. Peter leaned into the room more and spotted another man standing there. He looked at Peter and tilted his head slightly before dipping his head. A portal opened and he disappeared. Peter stared at the now empty space before looking back to the doctor who was panting slightly, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Peter." Strange hummed, his voice a little rough. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked looking to the kid who froze up slightly.

"No!" He choked out. "Well... yes." He then admitted. "Talking to you made me feel better... I wanted to talk more... and maybe learn more about who you are." Peter explained. Despite trusting the doctor somewhat, he still was afraid of what this man could do to him. The battle on Titan constantly flickering in his mind. That was raw power.

"Sure, you can go into the room once more and sit down, I'll make you up some hot chocolate and then I'll be with you in a minute, so get comfortable." Stephen shrugged. He didn't seemed bothered at all by Peter's stammering and just rolled with the visits.

\-----------

"So, Peter. What are your plans for the future now? Do you plan to continuing being Spider-Man, or do you plan to lay low?" Stephen really didn't seem to understand when people need a minute.

"Uh... I plan on laying low for now." Peter quietly admitted to the doctor. "You know, just be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man with no huge quarrels and only do things he can handle. Back before.... before.... I met The Avengers."

"Hm." Stephen hummed, sipping some of his tea while Peter held on tightly to his hot chocolate, his hands turning white. 

An awkward silence fell upon them. Peter hadn't the slightest clue how to act. The doctor never forced him to talk about his feelings, never once got mad when Peter didn't respond, hell he's even been giving him food and drinks during their conversations. He had to of been loosing his patience? Had to of wanted something.

"What do you want from me?" Peter asked, his tone was rather accusing, but Strange paid him no mind.

"I want for you to be yourself again." He responded with almost immediately. He was expecting that question. He knew Peter was getting anxious, knew Peter didn't believe he was in this just for Peter's well-being, and like that he has been preparing this whole time to just... use Peter, but in reality he just did want Peter to get better and be happy again. To be a kid again.

"Oh..." Peter sighed softly. His tone trailed off and they feel into an awkward silence once more. Peter just wanted to scream, to make the world hear his voice and have the silence be broken.

"Are you unhappy with how I've been doing this?" Strange asked finally, his eyes raising to look up at the ceiling, refusing to meet Peter's eyes.

"No? Yes?" Peter answered undeceively. "I'm happy you're not pushing me, but a part of me wishes you would... I won't be able to accept this if I don't get exposed to it." He pointed out. He felt he made sense, but Strange didn't quite see it like that.

"Uh, if I push you, you'll just close yourself off more and no improvements will be made, letting you take your time in adapting and growing used to the changes is the best thing I can do now, and it's also the one you should like the most. A part of me is convinced you want me to push you so you can convince yourself that you don't want to visit me anymore. You don't know why you're coming here, do you? You just need a reason to stop without feeling bad, am I correct?"

Peter froze up at those words and really let them sink in. Was he? Was he really? "I... don't know." He admitted quietly while Strange watched him. He shrunk under the doctor's unreadable expression. Strange's eyes were something Peter found he could seek comfort in and get lost in so easily, they were memorizing.

Strange suddenly waved his hand. Peter and Strange's drinks were soon in little thermostats and they were at the door. "Put on your shoes and coat, we're gonna go for a short walk, I need to get out of here, and you could use the peace and quiet."

Peter's heart sunk. "But it's quieter in here!" He pointed out quickly.

Stephen raised and eyebrow and Peter quickly deflated. He wasn't going to win this argument. He handed Strange his drink and sat down on the hard ground and slipped his shoes on, grumbling under his breath slightly. "I don't want to go, I just want to stay here and talk with you in private, alone, no one around. I wanna stay here where people won't be thinking 'damn he looks sad'."

If Strange heard him, he paid him not mind and pateintly waited. Once Peter was on his feet and had his coat on he handed him back his drink and opened the door, slightly pushing the teen outside.

There was like some weird magical border around the Sanctrum that made Peter feel more... alive, less sad, like his old self before he lost Tony. Was it the building or was it the privacy he felt it gave? Was it Wong's calm aura? Was Peter starting to bond with Stephen? Peter immediately threw that idea out the window with a scoff. No way would he grow close to someone else again. He wasn't going to loose them again, not on his watch. If he could not bond to the doctor, that would be perfect. If he could make Stephen be mean to him, then maybe Peter's body wouldn't keep taking him to see him...

Maybe? Peter lowered his head, his eyes dropping low. Maybe... maybe he didn't want that? No.. he had to of wanted this. He decided with confidence. He would become a living nightmare, and Stephen will want nothing to do with him. It was a fool-proof plan. Nothing could get in-between this. Nothing. Peter doesn't need Stephen, Stephen doesn't need Peter. Peter doesn't want Stephen, and Stephen is probably only tolerated his existence. There is nothing to grow here and only things to break off.

Right?


	3. Chapter Three

Peter's plan did not go according to plan. He kept trying to build up walls, but everytime Stephen managed to break them down, Peter can also tell he was doing the same to the Doctor as well. Stephen was rather polite to him, and a little cold, because Peter was grieving, but now his snarky attitude was starting to really show, and Peter couldn't help but smile at the comments Stephen gave.

It was like they were both trying to not grow attached to each other, but were both failing miserably. Peter did like that. Atleast he wasn't failing by himself, it felt nice seeing the adult was failing at the exact same thing, but it definitely made it significantly harder to fight against Stephen's smile and laugh when Stephen was losing.

It was like... it was contagious, and oh how Peter wished it wasn't. 

After their walk they went their separate ways, but there was a smile on Peter's face. It was unusual for there to be a smile... and he had no idea how Stephen made it appear.

Peter knew what he had to do. He had to distance himself. It shouldn't be hard. He just had to force himself to stop visiting. He doesn't want anyone, he doesn't deserve to be happy. Tony is dead. Dead! He doesn't deserve happiness. Tony should be here next to him. Laughing, smiling. Just being alive. 

Peter didn't deserve to be alive. He barely helped. Tony did everything. Did so much for the world, why was it so cruel to punish him? To kill him? Peter should of snapped his fingers, not Tony.

Day one of not seeing Doctor Stephen Strange went okay. Nothing too bad happened, Peter felt a little odd since it had started to become a habit, and Aunt May definitely was questioning why he was home so early, but it wasn't anything he could handle. Stephen was probably a busy man anyway. Didn't have the time for Peter, Tony worked hard to make time for Peter, but Tony also willingly saw Peter. Peter always just showed up in the Sanctum and Strange just rolled with it. Who would enjoy someone's company if they kept showing up invited? No one, that's who. They view it as a nuisance. Obviously.

Maybe Peter really was just grasping st straws. When her first started visiting Stephen he was going through the motions, barely living. He's hardly spent time with Strange, but he feels more alive with him, and it isn't a feeling he was welcoming. Strange was not Tony. Strange was not Tony.

He is not Tony.

He is not Tony.

Strange is Strange. Not Tony.

.......

Maybe Stephen was filling in that void for him? No. He couldn't of been. That spot was for Tony and Tony only. No way could Stephen make Peter feel the way Tony could.

Yet... Stephen was doing so, very easily Peter might also add.

It infuriated Peter. 

He knew Stephen didn't mean to, or try anything to do this to him, but regardless it upset him. He wanted to be mad. To cry. To scream and shout, but he couldn't. The words could escape him. He just... felt hollow. 

Should he talk to someone about it? No. He couldn't. He couldn't be weak. He was Peter Parker. Spider-Man. He couldn't show vulnerability. He was meant to be strong. An icon... yet, why did he feel so weak? Why did he feel like he was about to break any moment now?

Was he that affected? Of course he was. He lost Tony. He lost his- his.... his... D... Dad.

His Dad. He lost his Dad. Tony. He lost Tony.

He lost him. He deserved to be sad, but Peter Parker couldn't be sad, Spider-Man could be, but Peter couldn't be.

Peter had to set up boundaries, that was for sure. He could no longer be around Doctor Stephen Strange. He refused. He couldn't lose anyone else in his life, and the good doctor was always so busy... wouldn't have enough time for Peter anyway. He refused to have Stephen in his heart. Refused!

Yet... how could he even explain this to Stephen? Sure Peter didn't visit him as often, but Stephen knew he had no one else to turn to. Could he just... start avoiding Stephen? Somehow he didn't believe he could... if Stephen really got worried he could just portal to him, in the middle of class, while he was doing homework. Anywhere! He couldn't have Stephen worry to that point. Maybe he could start visiting less and less and then eventually avoid him altogether, to the point where Stephen thinks he was feeling better and wouldn't get all worried about him. Besides, as Peter thought up earlier. Stephen of course would be a busy man.

Peter groaned loudly in frustration. He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings either. Why did he have to complicate everything? Why did he have to be so foolish? If only he stopped Tony. If only he was better he could of stopped this before it became a problem. Peter buried his face in his hands and sighed lowly. Why? Why him? Why Tony? Why did life have to be so unfair? Why did he have to be so idiotic?

Peter gazed up tiredly, looking at his clock. Five am it read. Looks like he wasn't sleeping tonight. Not like he could anyway, plagued with nightmares like he was everynight. He just wanted the pain to be over, but he... couldn't make it stop. The whole world needed Spider-Man. He would just have to be Spider-Man more and Peter Parker less.

He was nothing with the suit... then he shouldn't have it. Oh Tony. Why did you have to leave him?

Peter Parker couldn't take this anymore. The pain, the sadness, the overwhelming thoughts... the loneliness. Peter Parker wanted to scream but... no one would hear him. He couldn't let Happy, or Ned, or MJ, or Aunt May see him like this. He just couldn't. He had to be strong for them. Peter frowned. "I have to be strong." He choked out. He had to be.

Spider-Man was strong... Peter wasn't. People would forgive Spider-Man for being sad about Tony... no one would understand why Peter was sad.

It wasn't like Peter was going to come out to the world as Spider-Man either. He couldn't. He had to protect his family, his normal life.

If it could ever return back to normal that was. Peter didn't know much of what he had to do with his life, but he did know he couldn't get attached to Stephen. What if something happened to him while he was doing his job? What would Peter do? He couldn't take the man being injured, let alone killed. Peter knew, he just knew that Stephen was stronger and smarter then he was giving him credit for... but... Peter used to think Tony Stark, Iron Man, for Pete's sake was untouchable! Now that dream was shattered... he wasn't invincible... and now Peter was scared to think anyone could protect themselves.

Peter didn't know a lot about the doctor, but seeing his hands shake constantly just scared him. Something had to of happened to him. Close to death. He had to of had a reason to no longer being a doctor, right? Stephen wasn't untouchable... and Peter didn't want to think what would happened to him... what would Peter do if he grew attached and Stephen died? What would he do? What would he do? What... would he do... if he got attached...

....

Peter gulped in fear and realization. He was already attached... it had to be why he was freaking out so much about how to drop him... about what would happen to him. About his health. Peter... already was attached... and these were real fears he had to worry about.

What would he do if something happened to the Doctor who's been pateint with him?

Nonononono. This couldn't be happening.

"No!" Peter shouted suddenly, slamming his fist against the desk, tears starting to build up. "I can't do this again... I can't go through this again... I can't lose someone else again..." Tears slowly began to roll down his cheeks. Peter choked back a sob. "I can't do this again. I miss them so much! What if something were to happen to Doctor Strange?" Peter began to cry. "I can't lose someone again. I just can't! I can't! I can't!" He collapsed against his desk. "I can't go through lose again. Please world, be kind to Ned, to May, to Happy, to MJ..." He choked. "Be kind to Doctor Strange. Please..."


	4. Chapter Four

Peter did not expect to be in the presence of a basically passed out Sorcerer. Peter, after a few weeks of ignoring Stephen finally came by to visit the man. It felt so wrong to just up and leave him, and well... there was Stephen Strange alright... basically asleep.

Stephen had naturally let Peter in, he always did afterall, and they were currently in their usually spots. Sitting in the arm chairs. Barelt any words were passing between them, but it wasn't that Peter didn't want to talk to the interesting man, it was just that Stephen looked dead on his feet.

His eyes looked sunken and he had such dark circles under them, Peter felt bad. Stephen also had a variety of different bruises littered across his face. Peter so desperately wanted to know what happened to him, but it also just felt really inappropriate to ask the man. Were they that close? Sure Peter might be a little too... emotionally attached to the adult, but that didn't mean Stephen felt that same way. Peter watched in silence as Stephen let out wheezy breaths, seemingly falling in and out of sleep. That was a really good sign actually, well either Stephen trusted Peter enough to fall asleep, or Stephen was just so exhausted he was passing out against his will, and Peter was fairly confident the latter was more realistic, but the first one would of been nice, in more way than one.

Peter stood up abruptly, startling Stephen from his doze. "Crap. I'm so sorry, Peter." Stephen immediately launched into apologizes. "I swear I don't mean to." He murmured, slowly forcing his body to stand up. "I've just been so busy." Peter could tell the only reason he stood was because he was uncomfortable with Peter standing.

"Oh, Doctor Strange, I didn't mind you sleeping on me." Peter smiled. Okay maybe that didn't come out as well as he had hoped. "I was going to see if anyone was around to take you to bed, I wasn't going to leave you, not in a state like this! Now either start walking to your room or sit back down and let me find someone." Peter declared. His voice held a little more attitude then he intended, but that was alright. A good way to show Stephen he meant business.

Stephen gazed up and down Peter's body, like he was trying to decide if he should listen or not before he let out a heavy sigh and turned around and began to tiredly walk out of the room they were in and over the staircase, hanging onto the banister for dear life as he struggled his way up, his cloak looking no better than he was.

Peter watched quietly as Stephen silently struggled. He had to fight the urge to just walk over and pick Stephen up, but alas, he isn't trying to embarrass Stephen, and last thing Peter wanted to do was infuriate the doctor. He's seen what Stephen could do on Titan, and last thing he wanted was Stephen to face up against him with those very same powers.

Peter sighed and turned towards the kitchen. He made his way over there and pet the kettle on the stove, turning up the heat. Stephen was so tired he didn't make their usual drinks, not that Peter minded, infact he could care less. He found it rather sweet thay Stephen chose to do it, but in no way would Peter of minded if Stephen just chose to stop. Luckily Stephen has brought up in passing that he didn't mind which teas he drank, so it wasn't going to be a pain in Peter's side to try and make a drink for the doctor.

Peter slowly explored the cupboards while the kettle was waiting to boil. Stephen had tea leaves and tea bags. Peter frowned and let out a low groan. Did Stephen prefer teabags or would he rather Peter use the leaves? Was Stephen even that picky? Peter shyly took the teabags' box and began to explore the different flavours. Peppermint might not be the best idea, or mint. Maybe like... Green tea.. or... Peter really didn't know his teas. He was always told Green Tea was the healthiest tea though! Peter plucked out a Green Teabag and put the box back where he got it from and looked over his shoulder to the kettle. Nothing yet. He knew kettles made noise, but it was like a paranoia that made him look over his shoulder. 

Was Green Tea good with honey? Sugar? Milk? Why did tea have to be so complicated? Peter took in a small breath to calm his racing thoughts and decided that a little honey wouldn't hurt, besides, even if Stephen didn't like it Peter had a feeling he wouldn't complain, or would even have the energy to do so.

Once Peter was finally done meddling in Stephen's kitchen he turned around, with a hot cup of tea in his hand and slowly began his trip to whereever Stephen was.

As Peter walked up the stairs it occurred to him he didn't even see where Stephen went to! Gosh he was such an idiot. Time to do nothing but start opening doors. Peter knew he shouldn't of been frustrated but he just was. His... friend? Was sick!

It had taken Peter about three different times before he finally found the room Stephen was in. He was expecting Stephen to be asleep, but he wasn't. He was staring directly up, lying in a bed, but he didn't even look at Peter when he opened the door.

Peter quietly stepped in and closed the door behind him before setting the cup of tea on Strange's nightstand. "I brought tea." Peter smiled weakly. "I hope you like Green Tea." He added.

Stephen barely moved, his mouth opened but Peter could hardly hear the words that left his mouth, but luckily he could. "Thank you, Peter."

"Of course, it was no problem, but you should be sleeping!" Peter objected almost immediately. "You're so tired you could hardly move."

"Don't want to." Stephen whined out a bit. "It's none of your concern either, Peter." Oh now the defensive wall was coming up. Fun.

Peter made no comment and just pulled up a chair next to Stephen. "Okay, you don't have to tell me anything, but I refuse to leave your side until I see some progress." Peter stubbornly decided. Besides, it wasn't like Peter would be able to handle if something happened to Stephen. He begged the universe to treat Stephen with kindness and this is how it repayed him? But making Stephen sick and sleep-deprived?

Stephen made no response to Peter's choice, just shifted a bit in his bed. "So... what happened?" Peter asked, maybe Stephen could answer some questions he had.

"Battle." Stephen muttered tiredly. He was fighting to stay awake, to respond to Peter.

"You know you can rest, right? I won't mind," Peter tried to reassure the doctor. "and I won't touch any relics either!" He added with a goofy smile.

Stephen blearily looked up at Peter and just let out a low groan as he moved. "Nonono, I'll be fine." He smiled weakly, wincing slightly. "I can sleep later."

"Soo..." Peter trailed off, frowning. "Did you fight someone?" He decided that was much safer to ask.

"No." Stephen coughed with a small laugh. "I was practicing a spell and it went wrong." 

Peter gulped. Stephen just admitted his own faults to him. Oh no. He was really in deep. 'Don't get attached, Peter. Don't get attached.' He reminded himself sharply. "Oh? Did you atleast get it under control?" Peter asked.

"Of course!" Stephen responded with a sleepy smile, stifling a yawn. "Yet as you can see, it took a lot out of me." He began to close his eyes. Peter smiled at that. Oh how much he just wanted Stephen to sleep.

"Then maybe you should sleep." Peter suggested once again. "Sleeping is good for you, Doctor."

Stephen rolled his eyes good naturely at that. "Oh is it now? Why don't you lecture me in the way of sleep being good for you." He joked.

Peter chuckled and responded with a grin. "Well, if you insist, so firstly-"


	5. Chapter Five

Stephen was left with a minor injury in his leg after, but nothing that time wouldn't heal.

Time heals all wounds, right?

Peter watched the older man move around, who was definitely overjoyed at not being stuck in bed from his injuries and tiredness, though, Peter still preferred to say he was sick rather than injured.

Stephen looked at Peter and tilted his head. "You know I won't break, right?" He said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Peter snapped his head back a little and took a step back, only now just occurring to him that he was staring at the good doctor. "Oh... that was foolish of me to say, I'm sorry, Peter." Stephen bowed his head slightly at Peter's reaction.

For a split second Peter had no clue why he said that before it clicked. "No- it's okay, Doctor Strange." He smiled. "I can't just assume everyone will die on me." He wanted to be insulted because Strange just assumed he was thinking about Tony, but in reality, he sorta was. He didn't want to say injured... because of Tony.

Peter didn't know how much longer he could hide from Stephen before he broke.

It turns out it wasn't for long. Stephen had quietly moved over to their chairs and beckoned for Peter to sit down one, which he numbly did.

"Do you want to talk about it with me? Or would you like me to recommend someone for you? Or would you rather not talk about it in general?" Stephen asked quietly, tapping his finger against the table, ignoring the slight sting from his hands. Peter mattered more right now.

Peter didn't respond at first and Stephen thought for a minute maybe he made a huge mistake, before he saw the tears slipping down Peter's face, worry gripped him immediately.

"Peter?" Stephen leaned forward a bit.

Peter gulped a bit and wiped the tears away before he completely broke. "I'm so sorry, Stephen! I have been trying so hard to not grow attached to you, I didn't want to lose you like I did Mr. Stark, but then I couldn't keep myself away and I just kept coming and it's been getting worst and worst, I'm so sorry, but I'm scared to lose you Doctor Strange!" Peter cried at him.

Stephen ignored the slipup Peter made. He just sat back and listened to Peter pour his heart out.

"I'm so scared I'm going to wake up one day and I won't have you, that one day you'll be dead like Mr. Stark! This fear is what keeps me away from you, or wants me to keep away from you. I want to be your friend! I want to be someone there for you when you need me and I want to have a bond with you, but I'm so scared. I'm so terrified that one day I'll wake up and you'll just be... gone." Peter choked out. "I want to be scared, but I am. I'm so scared... I want to be close to you, to consider you my family... but what if you're... gone?" Peter whimpered out.

"Peter.." Stephen trailed off. He wasn't sure where to even begin with that. "I'll be honest... I'm scared too. I'm always scared everyone I love will be in danger, that one day I'll find Wong dead again, but I know that these will always be just what ifs. What if he's next to me still? What if I'm still here? What if you're still here." Stephen spoke gently. "One bad what if doesn't meant they all will be bad, and you definitely shouldn't let that fear control you. Fear is what keeps you from greatness, yet without fear we'd never be as good as we are, there's a good balance of fear. Some fear will keep us alive, but too much fear could kill us, and this isn't an overnight process. Sometimes people take years to grief properly and accept that what's done is done, you have this expectation of yourself that you must be over it by now, but no one can blame you if you're not. Grief takes time, and time only comes by so fast. Peter, if you ever need a break from this, you can always tell me. I'll never judge you. I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here for you when you're ready." Stephen told him with a small smile. "Friendships will always require a little give and take, you gave to me, and now it's my turn to give to you."

Peter thought on that for a moment before deciding. "You know..." He finally got out, sniffling and wiping his tears away. "I think maybe I should start accepting things, and you being a part of my life more is one I think I'm willing to accept now." Stephen smiled at that, he even let go of the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Peter sniffled a bit more before adding. "So long as you don't mind me missing Mr. Stark."

"I'll never mind that." Stephen reassured him. "I expect that from you, if I ever minded I would of thrown you out when you first came her." He said with a slight laugh.

Peter felt his eyes water a bit more at that. He launched himself off the seat and hugged Stephen. Stephen was a bit taken aback but returned the hug awkwardly with one arm.

"I'll fight as hard as I can to return to you." Stephen promised in a whisper.

"As long as you try." Peter smiled weakly, wiping his tears. "You're the best."


	6. Chapter Six

A weak smile was on a man's face as he watched from above. Stephen and Peter were currently playing tag, a small limp on Stephen, but it didn't seem to bother.

The man's eyes began to tear up at the sight of Peter and Stephen and he walked towards the pair. Stephen skidded to a stop before laughing and spinning around. "Get back here, Peter!" Stephen shouted.

"Never! You'll never contain me, Stephen!" Hearing Stephen's name leave Peter's mouth made the tears start to fall. He was so happy for Peter.

Stephen tripped a bit but managed to pick himself back up rather quickly. He stopped running and a grin appeared on his features. He opened a portal right underneath Peter, who yelped out in shock.

The portal made him land in the Sanctum where Stephen followed him into shortly, leaving the beautiful park behind.

The man made his way to the Sanctum slowly, enjoying the wind blowing, the peace around him. It was worth it.

He had checked so many places, people were so much better than they were before, and he was so happy for that.

When he finally reached the Sanctum he slowly entered the creepy old building and watched Stephen make Peter a drink while Peter was talking his ear off about school.

"We have this lab coming up in science and I'm so excited for it!" Peter was saying.

"That's really nice. I hope you're studying for it." Stephen responded pateintly as he poured Peter's drink.

"Oh you bet, and tomorrow Ned and I are going to be having a sleepover!" Peter continued. His gaze dropped a bit and he chuckled. "Thank you for helping me." Peter smiled, looking up. "I don't know where I'd be without you, ya know?"

Stephen rolled his eyes slightly and handed Peter his drink. "Well, Scramp, guess I really did a lot for you." He joked before smiling. "Honestly, Peter you've helped me more than I ever did you." He confessed. "I don't know what would of became of me if I was left alone with my thoughts much longer."

Peter took his drink and responded. "I know exactly how you feel."

Tony blinked at the interaction before gazing up at the sky. Peter and Morgan were both safe. Tony felt his spirit splinter off it's main form, the breaking peices slowly disappearing. Soon there was only a bit of Tony left before he finally spoke. "Thank you." His voice was so soft and barely auditable, not like they would be able to hear him anyway. With that finally word, Tony Stark disappeared into nothingness. All thay remained were a clueless Stephen and Peter who had no idea what took place, or heard Tony's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm sorry for the ending. I cut it short because it was supposed to originally supposed to be like 3 parts long, haha, but I hope you guys like it anyway!


End file.
